A humanidade é constituída por um bando de idiotas
by isis-chan15
Summary: A vida de alguém para quem todas as outras pessoas não passam de idiotas... [Um sasunaru nada romântico mas muito divertido]


Isto deve continuar por pelo menos mais um capítulo... ou enquanto meu cérebro me quiser continuar a divertir... Espero que também vos divirta… fanfic sem fins lucrativos, Naruto não me pertence e blábláblá… yaoi não gosta não leia….

Introdução à idiotice

A humanidade é constituída por um bando de idiotas. É numa única palavra que toda a minha vida se resume… Idiotice. Nascido de idiotas… forçado a conviver com idiotas… tornando-me a cada dia um maior idiota do que aquele que fui no dia anterior. Mas não por ser idiota… Mas por estar rodeado de tantos idiotas que nem conseguia perceber aminha própria idiotice. O que por si só é idiota.

Mas comecemos pelo início. Se bem que tendo decidido partilhar a história da minha vida idiota talvez fosse melhor começar também de uma forma idiota… pelo fim ou por qualquer momento aleatório nos entretantos… Mas como não sou idiota vou contar como tudo começou…

E tudo começou como sempre começa… Com um homem e uma mulher executando a atividade mais idiota da vida. Nunca conheci o meu pai, mas pelo que posso inferir daquilo que a minha mãe me contou sobre ele apenas posso concluir que não passava de um idiota. Morreu tal e qual como nasceu… entre as pernas de uma mulher. Filho de uma família abastada sempre viveu na riqueza e opulência sendo tratado com todos os cuidados devido a sua constituição frágil e decadente. Isto até ao dia em que decidiu que a clausura, ainda que luxuosa não era vida para ninguém. E que não haveria de morrer sem conhecer o corpo de uma mulher. Ora dito e feito. Morreu com a cara enterrada nos seios da minha mãe não sabendo se as palpitações sentidas eram de felicidade ou da arritmia que lhe tirava o folgo. Mas quis o destino que já tivesse eu também tido tempo de me escapulir da clausura dos seus tomates, qual nadador ensandecido em busca da outra parte de mim… Não, não estou a falar da minha alma gémea… Apenas da metade contributo da minha mãe.

Falemos agora de tal mulher que já aqui foi referida por várias vezes mas ainda não encontrou o destaque merecido. Pois bem, se a tivermos que definir à que admitir que não era tão idiota assim… Afinal percebeu que aquela oportunidade de fisgar um homem rico não aparecia todos os dias e com gosto lhe abriu as pernas, não que já não o fizesse habitualmente por um punhado mais pequeno de moedas… Mas como se costuma dizer o tiro saiu-lhe pela culatra. O homem morreu estava ainda dentro dela e ela ali ficou, gritando agora gritos de horror e não falsos de prazer quando se apercebeu que tinha acabo de entrar por curtos momentos no fabuloso mundo da necrofilia. Mas o horror maior ainda foi ter ficado sem dinheiro e por satisfazer. Afinal não teve tempo nem de vasculhar a carteira do falecido antes que um oficial de passagem pela rua entra-se pelo pequeno apartamento a dentro alertado pelos gritos histéricos. E que cena terá ele encontrado…

Traumatizada pela triste ocorrência abandonou temporariamente a profissão mais antiga da sua vida e do mundo e sobreviveu por algumas semanas a base do pequeno pé-de-meia até então amealhado. Graças a isso e pelas contas que fez, foi capaz de me dizer com toda a certeza de um mulher da vida que o meu pai havia sido aquele tremendo idiota morto e devedor. Mas vai daí também nunca foi muito boa a matemática…

Descobriu que estava gravida poucos dias depois de retomar a sua atividade laboral mas como a mulher de fibra que era isso nunca a impediu de trabalhar… Estava gravida e não doente e havia ainda quem apreciasse os peitos inchados e barriga proeminente. Se me perguntarem a mim nunca vi encanto algum no corpo desproporcional de uma gravida… Talvez consiga perceber melhor a parte dos seios…

Pensou em se ver livre o encosto que teria na sua vida mas também em mim vou uma oportunidade. Afinal era filho de um homem rico… E quem sabe isso não fosse o suficiente para amealhar mais alguns tostões. Apareceu comigo nos braços em frente aos portões da nobre casa do meu avó poucas horas depois de me ter expelido de dentro dela gritando que era mãe do futuro herdeiro da família e esperando que os mesmos se abrissem e lhe dessem passagem para a vida na alta sociedade… Idiota… Não era suficiente. Foi escorraçada com o rabo entre as pernas e uma algibeira cheia de moedas de ouro que serviriam para lhe calar a boca… Não era o que esperava mas era melhor do que a ter calada de outra forma como lhe haviam prometido caso por lá volta-se a dar as caras…

Mais uma vez ponderou ver-se livre da boca extra que tinha para alimentar quando lhe chegou uma carta prometendo mais ouro que serviria como mensalidade para pagar a educação do seu filho. Pelos vistos o meu avó havia reconsiderado. Não iria deixar o seu amado neto morrer a fome, simplesmente não o queria dentro dos seus portões, o que já era muito generoso para com um bastardo.

Assim, minha mãe foi-me mantendo cuidando-me como pode, alimentando me e abrigando-me para que continua-se vivo e um boa fonte de rendimentos enquanto esbanjava os mesmos em festas e vestidos entre outras frivolidades.

Pode então deixar a vida, mas mesmo assim não era-me em nada incomum chegar a casa após brincar na rua toda a tarde para a encontrar a cavalgar montada num homem. Mas aqueles ela fazia por prazer… não eram mais necessárias remunerações.

Nunca saímos daquele pobre bairro de prostituição. E para quê? Apesar de aposentada a minha mãe conservava a fama inerente às perdidas e sem salvação e jamais seria capaz de caminhar com o porte e elegância de uma dama. Não se equilibrava em saltos altos e o chapéu sobre a cabeça parecia-lhe quente e incomodativo. Por isso vestia-se com aqueles trapos finos e chiques que o dinheiro do meu avó lhe comprava e pintava a cara qual palhaça que era.

Mas ainda que uma palhaça era ainda muito bonita… Conservava a frescura e juventude dos seus tenros vinte e nove anos e não foi de admirar quando foi procurada por um ilustre senhor da sociedade antigo seu cliente nos tempos em que ainda exercia… para que desse um jeito no seu filho. Ora o jeito que o homem queria que fosse dado no seu estimado filho qualquer um conseguiria perceber qual era e que seria impossível uma mulher lho dar. Afinal o dito filho tinha tantos jeitos e trejeitos ele mesmo… Mas uma quantia semanal avultada foi somada aquela que já ganhava e com tais doces palavras, as do tilintar do dinheiro, como poderia ela recusar tal pedido.

Encontrou-se então por diversas vezes com o tal rapaz fingindo que dele gostava enquanto também ele fingia apreciar a suas belas curvas femininas… E fingindo aqui… fingindo ali a idiota apaixonou-se… Deixou-se iludir pelas doces palavras que o farsante lhe oferecia e pelos ofegos que o mesmo soltava enquanto se encontrava entre as suas pernas… Incapaz de perceber que era a mim que ele comia com os olhos erguendo-os da sua figura para me perseguir com eles fosse qual fosse o lugar daquela pequena casa em que eu me encontra-se… Afinal ela só possuía um cómodo separado por cortinados para parecerem mais que um e era muito fácil espreitar incauto por tais barreiras de pano.

Mas voltado a minha mãe que ao homem chegarei já em seguida. A idiota apaixonou-se… e meteu na cabeça que este a aceitaria se lhe revela-se a verdade, que na verdade ele já estava farto de conhecer, e devolvesse o dinheiro ao seu pai… convenceu-se que o mesmo enfrentaria o dito pai para ficar com ela quando ele só o fazia para agradar ao mesmo e disfarçar preferências… E então saiu de casa… Notas guardadas no soutien correndo para casa do senhor ilustre com vista a lhas devolver.

Seguia atónito na sua idiotice e com vontade de descobrir quão mais idiota poderia ser e devo dizer que me surpreendeu ao bater todos os records. Lembro-me claramente de a ouvir discutir com o pai do moço empurrando o maço de notas para o mesmo e gritando que poderia estar descansado que não morreria sem lhe devolver o que restava por já o ter gasto.

Morreu no segundo seguinte ao atravessar a rua sem olhar sendo atropelada por um carro que passava incauto a toda esta estupidez… idiota. E assim o homem ilustre ficou sem o restante do seu dinheiro. E eu fiquei sem aquele que ela lhe havia dado. Ah… e sem uma mãe é claro… não que isso realmente importa-se.

Mas tudo bem… Ainda tinha a mesada do meu avó ou pelo menos era isto que eu pensava… O velho havia morrido à dois meses e a idiota da minha mãe de tão apaixonada que estava não foi capaz de reparar que o dinheiro tinha deixado de jorrar… A fonte tinha secado. Mais ninguém naquela família conhecia a minha existência e não iriam agora admitir doze anos depois que aquele rapaz magrelo era o filho do idiota que morrer de prazer nos braços de uma prostituta.

Sem dinheiro de um lado, sem dinheiro do outro, sem mãe para abrir as pernas por ele…

Continua… (talvez)

…

Se alguém quiser comentar a minha idiotice por favor sinta-se a vontade... bj.


End file.
